


Sex Education by Gods

by charlottefrey



Series: Cute and Fluffy Solangelo [2]
Category: The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Embarrassment, Established Relationship, M/M, Parents being awkward/embarrassing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 05:15:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2953688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charlottefrey/pseuds/charlottefrey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is inspired by Mikani's 'Headcanons' namely Chapter 23 'Embarrassment' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2621057/chapters/5864150) and Chapter 37 'Talks' (http://archiveofourown.org/works/2621057/chapters/5864150)</p><p>Generally about Hades and Apollo trying to be helpful when in fact they embarrass Will and Nico beyond anything.</p><p>It's also on ff.net : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/11030029/1/Sex-Education-by-Gods</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sex Education by Gods

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Demigod Dailly Drabble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2621057) by [Mikan42](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikan42/pseuds/Mikan42). 



> Two fics in two days, that's good isn't it? :)

Nico and Will had been together since a wile now. Will actually had a fucking calendar, but Nico didn’t care. Every day with his boyfriend was enough for him. It was one of the lazy evenings when the two of them sat in Nico’s room (the rest of the house was still in the redecorating process) and watched an awful movie.

   “Can we please stop watching this shit.” Nico asked, when for the hundredth time Italian was brutally butchered and he couldn’t stand it any longer.

   “Fine.” Will sighed and turned it off. They sat in slightly awkward silence.

   “I’m sorry, but…”

   “Hey don’t apologize.” Will said and smiled. It seemed like his teeth had little sun particles in them, so he nearly shone as bright as the sun when he really smiled.

   “I just mean…” Nico was unable to finish his apology, when Will was starting kissing him. The soft lips brought Nico immediately to another world. He pulled Will over him and let the older take advantage. Nico relaxed more and more under Will’s ministrations and soon pulled at the ‘Camp Half Blood’-shirt the son of Apollo always wore.

Sitting up, Will grinned down on the son of Hades. He made a big show of pulling his shirt over his head and Nico rolled his eyes at him. But the view was worth it. Will had everything, from well-formed abs to biceps of the size of Nico’s calves. His always-tanned skin was so soft under Nico’s pale palms. Slowly Will lowered himself again and started kissing his boyfriend once more. His tongue slipped into Nico’s mouth, as if they had done it thousand times before.

In fact, Will did it for the first time and Nico immediately loved it. He moaned into Will’s mouth and his metal rings and leather bracelets dug into Will’s back. The older replied with a growl and a soft pull on Nico’s skull shirt. Slowly the sun of Apollo inched his boyfriend’s shirt up until he could pull it over Nico’s head. Slightly embarrassed, Nico looked away. He knew he was scrawny and pale all over.

But Will didn’t say anything, he only smiled and kissed Nico again, now one of his hands roaming Nico’s upper body. By that time, Nico was highly aware of their tangled legs and the hot erection of Will that rubbed against his. But he couldn’t do anything else than tugging at Will’s belt and arching up, whenever Will gently pinched one of Nico’s (many) ergogenic zones. But suddenly the room began to darken and both looked to the door. Hades stood there, in a long, fairly ridiculous looking cloak.

   “You kids have fun but make sure to stay safe!” He had one of his long pale hands over his eyes, which were closed. He tossed a package of condoms into the vague direction of the bed and disappeared again. Nico groaned and covered his face.

   “By the gods, dad!” But Will only giggled.

   “Be happy it wasn’t my dad, he would have stayed to give us advice!”

 

Nico had been too embarrassed to look Will in the eyes for two full weeks. Then Will had shouted at him for being such an idiot and dragged him to a café in the near village of Half Blood Hill.

   “That was bloody embarrassing.” Nico said and took a sip of his coffee with double espresso. The café had, for no reason whatsoever, the _farturas_ he had fallen in love during his short stay in Portugal.

   “Hey, it wasn’t my dad after…”

   “Did someone say Apollo?” The god of sun boomed down on the two demigods.

   “Crap.” Will was able to say, before Apollo sat down between them and pull them closer.

   “I heard from Hades, that the two of you were slowly getting to the more interesting part of your relationships. Fortunately I am expert in gay sex.” Apollo grinned at them.

   “I think…I think I have to do something at the camp.” Will said and tried to escape his father.

   “Oh come on, Will! This is going to be great fun.” Will’s face stated the direct opposite, but he was unable to free himself. And even if his father would let him go, leaving Nico behind, was a no-go. The poor boy had suffered through the Tartarus and Will had decided nearly at the beginning of their relationship, that he would protect Nico at all costs.

   “So, where was I? Oh yes. Gay sex.” And then Apollo began to explain. Somehow the mortals around them didn’t even look at the god talking about lube, different variations of sex toys, the pro’s and con’s of bondage and if a gag ball was really necessary.

   “Dad, I think that was enough.”

   “Oh, I didn’t even begin!” Apollo stared at his son in disbelieve. At some point Nico had died of embarrassment and hung over his chair with glassy eyes. For him it was even worse. Being born in the forty’s of the last century it was even hard for him to understand computer, but this was something entirely different.

   “Well. I remember once when I was with André…or was it Steve…anyway. I tried out something called Anal Beads…” Nico whimpered and Will groaned.

 

Some hours later Apollo was finally gone and Nico still sat in his chair like a lifeless doll.

   “Nico, sweetheart, you fine?” Will asked, worry lines on his face.

   “Why do we need to have such embarrassing parents?” The son of Hades asked.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, giving kudos and commenting <3


End file.
